


the irony in that

by sentichefuoripiove



Series: mismatched quotes series [2]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, drabble-ish, mismatched quotes prompt, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: “My dad died” Will whispers in the dark, much later, after they’ve had dinner and they’ve been sitting on the couch side by side, too tired, too sad to even attempt at their usual banter.“I know, Will. I’m sorry.”Mac takes Will home at the end of 2x05.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Series: mismatched quotes series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	the irony in that

**Author's Note:**

> dearemma asked: _And if you don’t think I miss you everyday + will and mac [and that emoji with the hearts around the smiley face]_

Mackenzie tells Lonny to take the night off, and she’s the one that takes Will home that night, guiding him through the door and to the couch while he follows her in a sort of placid haze. He’s not putting up a fight, and that’s unsettling, but maybe not so much considering… the circumstances. 

“My dad died” Will whispers in the dark, much later, after they’ve had dinner and they’ve been sitting on the couch side by side, too tired, too sad to even attempt at their usual banter.

“I know, Will. I’m sorry.”

“I’ve spent so much time being angry at him when I could have just-”

Mackenzie smiles to herself. The last few months have proven just how masochistic she can be, but even she won’t dare mention the irony of what he just said when she’s sitting _right there._

Apparently, they’ve come to a point where she doesn’t even have to be in his ear for Will to know what she’s thinking. He drops his head back on the couch and tilts it to look at her, towering over her even as they’re sitting. 

“And if you think I don’t miss _you_ everyday…” he trails off, his voice uncertain and full of everything they still never dare to say out loud, but his eyes are trained on hers even in the darkness and Mackenzie feels herself shiver. 

She wants to tell him _you don’t have to miss me if you don’t want to_ , but she knows that’s the kind of cheesy thing she finds adorable and Will hates, and that it will open a can of worms neither of them is equipped to deal with tonight. 

She scoots down on the couch and rests her head on his chest, his hands finding hers in his lap and squeezing (and she promises herself she’s not going to read anything into that), and she closes her eyes, just for a second. 

Just for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend used my own dumbass ideas against me. it went well i think, haha.
> 
> it's short and doesn't say much but i'm very happy with how it turned out (still trying to remember the point of these prompts is to keep it short and to the point)
> 
> this is part of the mismatched quotes series i came up with on tumblr (read more about it [here](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com/post/621202280673345536/send-me-mismatched-quotes-as-prompts). requests are always welcome and you can hit up my [tumblr](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com) any time!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
